


You got me questioning

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: He was wearing a black leather jacket, and had his hands in the pockets. Stiles moved his gaze up to the mans face and was struck by a million thoughts at once, all with the same main idea.This was the hottest person he had ever seen.The guy was hotter than Lydia Martin for fucks sake.~~In which Stiles needs a filter and Derek needs to stop looking so damn attractive.





	You got me questioning

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written Teen Wolf before, and am only just getting into the fandom.   
Please excuse any OOC-ness and the awful title.   
I was inspired by [this](https://stiilesstilinski.tumblr.com/post/177563277556/incorrect-teen-wolf-14-insp) Tumblr post and couldn’t help myself.

Stiles wasn’t really sure he believed Scott had found the other half of the body, but he wasn’t going to turn down an adventure as they trampled through the woods. 

They reached the spot where Scott swore he’d seen the body, and dropped his inhaler. 

There was nothing there. 

“Maybe the killer moved it or something.” Stiles shrugged, looking around as if he had any chance of seeing it. 

Any killer worth their salt would have known not to put it nearby if they knew someone had seen it.

“I hope they left my inhaler, those things are like 80 bucks.” Scott grumbled, looking through the leaves. 

“What are you doing here?” A deep voice called and Stiles jumped. 

“Holy fuck.” He swore. “Dude, you need a bell.” He said, when he spotted the man wearing a leather jacket. He had definitely not been there before. It was like he’d appeared out of thin air.

Jesus, he was turning into Scott. 

“This is private property.” The man said, moving closer. 

Now that Stiles wasn’t jumping out of his skin he could take in the man's appearance. 

He was wearing a black leather jacket, and had his hands in the pockets. Stiles moved his gaze up to the mans face and was struck by a million thoughts at once, all with the same main idea. 

This was the hottest person he had ever seen. 

The guy was hotter than Lydia Martin for fucks sake. 

“Uh.. sorry dude.. We were just.. looking for something.” Scott said, looking at the man like he knew him. 

Come to think of it, maybe he did look a little familiar. 

The man relaxed slightly. 

“I’m Derek, and you are…?” 

“I’m Sco-“

“Not as straight as I thought apparently.” Stiles said absently, cutting off Scott’s introduction as he took in Derek’s form, applying the name to the face in his head.

Scott looked at him with wide eyes and Stiles realised what he had said. 

“Oh shit I mean-“ 

Derek raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly like he knew something they didn’t. “Well good luck with that.” 

He tossed Scott his inhaler. 

“Bye Scott.” He said, turning to leave, back to whatever tree he’d popped out of probably. 

He smirked, giving a little wave. 

“Stiles.” He said before he actually left. 

“Dude, that was so not cool.” Scott said, hitting his arm.

“Ow hey! It’s not like I meant to say it. You know what I’m like man. That guy was… wow. I mean. Really. Wow.” Stiles rambled. 

Scott rolled his eyes. 

“You don’t even know his last name.” He pointed out.

“I mean you’ve got me… No you don’t. Dude. Holy shit. That was Derek Hale.” Stiles suddenly realised. 

“Who?” 

“Derek Hale, you remember, his whole family burned to death in a fire like 10 years ago.” 

“Didn’t he leave? What’s he doing back?” Scott asked, confused. 

“Ruining all previous assumptions about my sexuality apparently.”


End file.
